


Wieża Babel

by Marona



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Melancholy, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam pozostaje jedynym oparciem dla Tommy'ego, który nie radzi sobie z otaczającą go rzeczywistością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieża Babel

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie! Jak już część z Was wie, to opowiadanie jest swego rodzaju eksperymentem; zmieniłam typ narracji. Zapraszam do miniaturki :)

_I'll come for you, if you only ask_   
_And there I'll stand_   
_Just for you_

_Lovex – Guardian Angel_

Nienawidzę samolotów i nie przepadam za Europą, ale pomimo tego znajduję się właśnie kilka kilometrów nad oceanem. Krótka drzemka zdawała się trwać wieczność; okazało się, że minęło zaledwie pół godziny. Starając się nie patrzeć na spowity w mroku świat zasłoniłem szybkę i wyjąłem z torby książkę, którą udało mi się kupić w strefie wolnocłowej. Nieznany mi autor, nieznany tytuł, ale chętnie skorzystam z okazji na zabicie kolejnych godzin. Gdyby życie toczyło się według planu, wkrótce grałbym koncert w Nowym Jorku. To, co dzieje się teraz jest klarownym dowodem, że los pisze swoje scenariusze i zaledwie czasami pozwala nam dorzucić swoje trzy grosze, byśmy mieli ułudę, że wszystko zależy od nas samych. Co za kłamstwo. Beznadziejne zagranie, które sprawia, że mamy jeszcze jakąkolwiek chęć do życia. Oczywiście nie wszyscy z nas.

_\- Adam, błagam, przyjedź do mnie._

_\- To dwanaście godzin lotu stąd!_

_\- Proszę, bądź… - Głos stał się bardziej pokorny. Wyrażał więcej bólu niż tęsknoty._

Co mogłem zrobić? Całkiem pijany wrócić do domu, zabukować bilet na poranny lot i dać sobie trzy godziny snu na wytrzeźwienie. Nie miałem wyboru.

Tommy odszedł z zespołu pół roku temu. Wiem, że brzmi to paskudnie, ale poradziliśmy sobie bez niego. Znacznie łatwiej zastąpić gitarzystę innym muzykiem, niż poskładać złamane serce. Ba, żeby tylko serce. Całą osobowość. Po rozstaniu ze swoją niedoszłą narzeczoną, Tommy znacznie się zmienił. Próbował się podnieść, oddając całą swoją energię i zaangażowanie w muzykę, którą wspólnie tworzyliśmy. Chodził z nami do klubów, pił przez całą noc, a ja trzymałem go w ramionach, bojąc się, że pewnego razu rozbije głowę o najbliższą ścianę. Zapewniał, że to przejściowe wyjście z sytuacji, który pozwoli mu poskładać się na nowo. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas w to wierzyłem. Później Tommy nas unikał. Zaczął się izolować, nie miał sił, by wstać z łóżka i przyjeżdżać na próby. Odwołaliśmy dwa koncerty, a wszyscy przyjaciele zaczęli się od niego odwracać. Zawalał, nie da się ukryć. Pogrążył się na dobre, a odstawienie alkoholu przyniosło więcej złego niż dobrego. Wpadł w depresję, a specjalista rozłożył ręce, wciskając mi w kieszeń kolejną receptę.

Konsultowałem się z psychiatrami, uzdrowicielami, dzwoniłem nawet do znachora. Od któregoś z nich padła propozycja zmiany otoczenia. Nie chciałem uwolnić się od Tommy’ego, ale to był czas, w którym nawet moja obecność zdawała się na nic. Wynająłem posiadłość w niedużym pałacyku na obrzeżach Paryża. W grę nie wchodziły pieniądze, przecież ważniejszy był nasz mały Joe. Pamiętam jego silny uścisk na lotnisku, prośbę o wspólny wyjazd. Nie mogłem mu tego zapewnić. Kariera i obowiązki znaczyły więcej od człowieka. Zachowałem się jak każdy inny dupek, który nie poświęcił mu wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Dlatego teraz, gdy otrzymałem telefon, nie mogłem zwlekać. Złapałem kilka potrzebnych rzeczy i udałem się na lotnisko.

\- _Tommy, słuchaj mnie uważnie._

_\- Bądź tutaj…_

_\- Będę. Prześpij się i daj mi czas na dotarcie za ocean._

Nie wiem dlaczego akurat we mnie Tommy widział swoją szansę na ratunek. Nie umiałem mu odmówić. Nie chciałem. On mi ufał, a zaufanie to najcenniejszy podarunek od drugiej osoby. Godząc się na niepisany kontrakt, stanąłem obok niego, zwalniając ze swoich obowiązków jego Anioła Stróża. To właśnie wtedy poczułem, że Ratliff nieświadomie ciągnie mnie na dno – wraz ze sobą.

***

Szczerze mówiąc ogród wyglądał znacznie lepiej niż na zdjęciach, a o pałacu nawet nie wspomnę. Przecierając zmęczone oczy zadzwoniłem do drzwi. Liczyłem, że Tommy pozwoli mi wziąć długą kąpiel, bo zapach alkoholu i papierosów potrafi być nieznośny. Ciche szuranie sprawiło, że krew w moich żyłach zaczęła krążyć szybciej. Klucz w drzwiach zadrżał, a ja zobaczyłem oblicze, którego wcześniej nie znałem. Nie sądziłem, że przez sześć tygodni człowiek może aż tak bardzo się zmienić.

\- Adam… - Wycedził, wychodząc z domu wprost na podwórko. Wpadł w moje ramiona, całkowicie tracąc siły.

\- Jestem… - Odparłem cicho, przyciskając wargi do jego czoła. Przytuliłem mocno jego kruche ciało. Tęskniłem i nie potrafiłem temu zaprzeczyć.

\- Jest zimno. Wejdźmy do środka. – Zaproponowałem, pocierając jego nagie ramiona. Nie zareagował. – Tommy. Wejdźmy do domu.

Kiedy w końcu przekroczyliśmy próg posiadłości, zamknąłem drzwi. Tommy musiał wykazać się niesamowitym talentem, bo obrócił cały urok tego miejsca w istną ruinę, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy jednym kredytem spłacę karę, jaka zostanie na mnie nałożona. Prędko odpędziłem od siebie te myśli, jednak widok pleśniejącego jedzenia zgarniętego pod ściany wyglądał naprawdę odrażająco.

\- Chodź do mnie. – Wycedziłem, otwierając ramiona. Blondyn prędko się w nie wtulił, biorąc głęboki oddech.

\- Myślałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś.

Poczułem ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Tak, jestem dupkiem. Największym dupkiem świata.

\- Nie mógłbym. Myślałem o tobie codziennie. Nie dzwoniłem, by pozwolić ci odpocząć. Jak się czujesz? – Powoli podniosłem jego głowę, by spojrzeć w podkrążone, zaczerwienione oczy. Ten widok rozbijał moje serce na tysiąc małych kawałków. Tommy już w niczym nie przypominał tego wesołego dzieciaka, który biegał od drzwi do drzwi, podekscytowany kolejnym występem. Teraz był cieniem człowieka, goszczącym w swoim sercu najgłębszy smutek.

\- Jak ja mam ci pomóc… - Wyszeptałem, powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy. Czułem się bezsilny, a porażka Tommy’ego była moją porażką. Leki, obecność, rozmowa, a nawet najdłuższe w jego życiu wakacje nie poprawiły sytuacji. Chciałem strzelić sobie w łeb, bo czułem się odpowiedzialny za tego człowieka i nie potrafiłem mu pomóc. Otoczył go mrok, którego nie byłem w stanie odepchnąć.

\- Chodź do łazienki. Przyda ci się kąpiel. – Zaproponowałem, spoglądając na znoszone dresy. Jestem pewien, że z pralki nie skorzystał ani razu. Pomyślałem, że muszę zadzwonić do Stanów i poinformować o kilkudniowym urlopie. Powolnym krokiem udaliśmy się na piętro. Pomieszczenie było bardzo minimalistyczne i wyglądało na całkowicie zadbane. Najwidoczniej Tommy nieczęsto z niego korzystał. Zbliżyłem się, łapiąc krawędź jego koszulki.

\- Nie… - Rzekł, cofając się na krok – Jestem okropny, nie możesz na mnie patrzeć…

\- Co za brednie. – Odpowiedziałem, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciepłego uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta – Jesteś… po prostu wspaniały. Dla mnie najpiękniejszy.

Nie wiem, które ze słów spowodowało rzewne łzy i gorzkie skomlenie. Każde dobre słowo było ciosem, a ja nie potrafiłem kłamać. Tommy, pomimo stanu w jakim się znalazł, nadal był tym, który sprawiał, że moje serce biło szybciej. Oczywiście nie miał szansy się o tym dowiedzieć.

Podszedłem do wanny, puszczając ciepłą wodę. Ponownie zbliżyłem się do chłopaka, który przestał stawiać opór. Zdjąłem z niego koszulkę i rzuciłem w kierunku pustego kosza na bieliznę. Sięgnąłem do bioder, zsuwając z nich luźne spodnie wraz z bokserkami. Widziałem go nago co najmniej piętnaście razy i nigdy nie ośmieliłem się dotknąć choćby krawędzi ramienia. Jego ciało było dla mnie jak nieosiągalna świętość, którą grzechem jest choćby podziwiać. Zaprowadziłem Tommy’ego do wanny, pomagając zanurzyć się w wodzie, która prędko wypełniła brzegi pomieszczenia. Podwinąłem rękawy i usiadłem na krawędzi, opierając ręce o kolana. Wpatrywał się we mnie tymi dużymi, brązowymi oczami, a ja próbowałem się uśmiechnąć, nie dając po sobie poznać, że coś nie gra. Podszedłem do szafki, znalazłem w niej gąbkę i kilka różnych płynów do mycia, które spakowałem mu do walizki w dniu wyjazdu. Postawiłem je na półce obok blondyna i ukucnąłem przy nim.

\- Zostawić cię?

\- Nie. – Odpowiedział stanowczo, wciąż na mnie spoglądając. Odgarnąłem włosy z jego twarzy i spuściłem wzrok. Czułem się przestępcą, który zdradził swoje najmroczniejsze grzechy. Czułem się winny.

\- Jesteś smutny? – Spytał, przerywając ciszę.

\- Nie… - Odpowiedziałem w zamyśleniu, zanurzając palce w wodzie – Żałuję, że nie byłem tutaj od samego początku. Może wtedy mógłbym ci pomóc. Co ty tak właściwie czujesz? Kim jesteś, tam w środku?

Patrzył na mnie, jakby nie zrozumiał zadanego pytania. Przechylił głowę, kładąc dłonie na krawędzi wanny.

\- Bawiłeś się kiedyś owadami? Zamykałeś muchy w słoiku i liczyłeś ile dni wytrzymają w zamknięciu? Wsypałeś im cukru, ale nie wpadłeś na to, że potrzebują też wody. Ja jestem spragniony. A słoik jest ciasny.

Nie potrafiłem z nim rozmawiać. Nie rozumiałem tego, co mówił. Życie, które dzieliliśmy jako przyjaciele okazało się wieżą Babel, a nasze języki zostały poróżnione.

***

Około godziny dwudziestej trzeciej zacząłem odczuwać znużenie. Nie kontrolowałem nawet tego, że przysypiam na kanapie. Musiałem pamiętać o wstawionym na gaz makaronie. Obiecałem przyrządzić Tommy’emu najlepsze spaghetti, jakie jadł w życiu. Nie lubię kłamać, ale nigdy nie robiłem spaghetti. Poprosił o pół godziny dla siebie, a ja nie chciałem naciskać. W końcu jestem tutaj gościem.

\- Hej… - Usłyszałem cichy głos, docierający do mnie jakby przez mgłę. Uchyliłem powieki, mając przed sobą twarz Tommy’ego. Długa kąpiel i nowe ubrania podziałały na jego korzyść – Przejdziemy się do ogrodu?

Nie zawahałem się. Wstałem i dosłownie chwilę później weszliśmy do labiryntu, będącego siecią wysokich na dwa i pół metra krzewów.

\- Trochę przerażająco. Jak w _Lśnieniu_. – Powiedziałem, chowając ręce do kieszeni cienkiej kurtki. Znałem listę ulubionych filmów Tommy’ego i przy każdej możliwej okazji popisywałem się znajomością kina grozy. Blondyn klasnął w dłonie.

\- Zgadza się. – Skomentował, skręcając w prawo. Podążyłem za nim i co kilka chwil podnosiłem wzrok w kierunku gwiazd. Tutaj niebo było inne. Mocniej przyciągało uwagę. Nie wiedziałem, czy to złudzenie, czy mój towarzysz naprawdę próbował chwycić moją dłoń.

\- Śniłem o tobie.

Spojrzałem na niego. Przeszywający wzrok brązowych oczu zaczął mnie onieśmielać.

\- Tak działa tęsknota.

\- Dlaczego tylko za Tobą tęsknię, Adam?

\- Pewnie dlatego, że nikt nie bywa obok ciebie częściej niż ja. – Odpowiedziałem wymijająco, próbując nie kontynuować tej rozmowy.

\- Zaczekaj. – Powiedział, powstrzymując mnie przed wykonaniem kolejnego kroku. Zatrzymałem się, kierując wzrok w jego stronę. Chciałbym móc panować nad biciem mojego serca. Podszedł do mnie, nieprzerwanie patrząc w oczy. Pragnąłem, by te miękkie wargi, których tak bardzo pragnąłem, w końcu dotknęły moich. Minęły się nieznacznie, a Tommy przytulił się do mojego ciała. Objąłem go. Zawieszony między świadomością a światem marzeń poddałem się złudzeniom, że przyjdzie dzień, który odmieni nasze życie, bo zasługujemy na lepsze.

A gdyby miłość potrafiła go uleczyć? Problem w tym, że Tommy zna jedynie destrukcyjną siłę miłości. W końcu to Ona doprowadziła go do miejsca, w którym właśnie się znalazł. Dla jego dobra będę walczył z pragnieniami. By zaznał spokoju stłumię najsilniejszy poryw mojego serca.

Czy Anioł Stróż kiedykolwiek myślał o sobie? Nie wydaje mi się.


End file.
